Souvenir Du Futur
by Daeneris
Summary: On dit toujours qu'il y a une solution a tout problème. Quand celui-ci s'appelle Voldemort, on la cherche désespérément. Victime de la cruauté du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Hermione Granger réclame vengeance et décide d'attaquer le mal à la racine. Ce n'est sans compter sur son meilleur ennemi, qui s'immiscera dans ses affaires... et dans son univers de folie.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour!_

_Grande lectrice, je passe maintenant de l'autre coté de la barrière._

_Je vous livre aujourd'hui ma première Fanfic, que je trame depuis ... une paire d'années en fait. Et oui, beaucoup d'imagination mais quand il faut tout coucher sur papier, c'est moins évident d'un coup. Aussi je compte sur vos avis, vos remarques pour aider cette histoire à évoluer et surtout, pour donner le courage à son auteur de la continuer! _

Petite notes sur l'histoire:

Il s'agit d'un voyage dans le temps. Non! ne fuyez pas. Attendez donc de voir pourquoi "mon héro" doit en arriver là.

Ensuite, non, ce n'est pas un Dray-Mione qui est un sujet bien trop exploité. je ne souhaite pas tombé dans la niaiserie ou le déjà vu donc pas d'histoire d'amour avec un grand A pour nos deux favoris. Je pense plus créer un lien d'amitié entre eux, je n'en dirais pas plus. Pas d'inquiétude, il y aura un jeune et beau Voldemort pour combler les vides.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture qui j'espère, vous donnera le gout d'en connaître davantage.

* * *

- RON, HARRY! DESCENDEZ IL VA FALLOIR Y ALLER!

La douce voix de madame Weasley résonna dans la maison du 12 square Grimauld, entraînant les hurlements tout aussi délicats de madame Black.

Molly se précipita afin de faire taire la mégère et croisa les garçons, tirant tous deux une tête de six pieds de long.

Ignorant leur mines mornes et décrépies, la ménagère leur tendit à chacun une lettre portant le sceau de Poudlard.

- Cela vient d'arriver pour vous!

Comme les garçons se taisaient, madame Weasley fit demi-tour en soupirant, désolée.

L'été avait été un calvaire.

Entre le retour officiel du mage sombre, la perte de Sirius et l'enlèvement d'Hermione, l'ambiance au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était pas à la fête. Lon de la...

L'impuissance face à cette situation critique ne manquait pas de rendre les nerfs et la frustration de tous à vif.

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks ne donnaient signe de vie depuis maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire. Dumbledore ne donnait pas plus de nouvelles, les plongeant encore plus dans les suppositions horrifiques.

Hermione pouvait tout aussi bien être morte... et le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix aussi.

Non. Madame Weasley se devait de garder espoir, de ne pas craquer. Encore moins en présence de son fils qu'elle avait surprit pleurant à chaudes larmes dans le grenier où logeait Buck l'hypogriffe.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées sombres et redoubla d'énergie à faire léviter les valises dans le hall d'entrée.

Le voyage en taxi moldu jusqu'à la gare King's Cross se passa dans le plus grand silence, troublé de temps à autre par un râle que produisait Maugrey et les ululements d'Hedwige.

Le quai de la voie 9 3/4 était bondé, comme à son habitude. Toutefois, au lieu des éclats de voix joyeux des élèves, des mines renfrognées s'affichaient de partout. Les parents pleuraient le départs de leur progénitures en leur recommandant la plus grande prudence et les enfants les écoutaient attentivement d'un air grave.

Une élève de première année sanglotait. "Je ne veux pas y aller! Maman, laissez-moi rester avec vous!"

Molly baissa les yeux.

Elle-même aurait voulu les garder auprés d'elle. Poudlard avait beau être l'endroit le plus sure qu'elle connaisse, savoir qu'elle ne les aurait plus dans son champ de vision l'effrayait.

Tandis qu'Arthur Weasley terminait son sermon aux enfants, elle sortit discrêtement un mouchoir de son sac et s'essuya les yeux avec.

Ça y était.

Elle regarda Ron, Harry, suivi de près par Ginny monter dans le train avant de fondre en larme sur l'épaule de son mari, interdit.

* * *

- Vous êtes préfets tous les deux? Harry! C'est génial! Colin Crivey, armé de son inséparable appareil photo n'avait pas perdu son enthousiasme exaspérant. Ronald! J'aurais parié que c'est ta copine qui aurait été élue!

- Dégage Colin, le menaça Ron.

Le jeune garçon sorti, penaud et Ginny pleura silencieusement. Ron marmonna des choses incohérantes et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et ne bougea plus.

Harry ne cessait de penser à elle. Elle n'était pas morte, il le savait. Elle était bien trop proche de lui pour qu'il l'élimine. Elle savait beaucoup de chose et pouvait leur être fort utile. Du moins, ils espérait que Voldemort ait pensé de la sorte.

La vision d'Hermione Hurlant le nom de Ron alors que Lucius Malefoy transplanait, la tenant fermement par les cheveux lui revenait sans cesse et Merlin savait ce qu'ils lui fesaient subir depuis le début des vacances scolaires.

Il avait un plan. Interroger Dumbledore arrivait en premier lieu. Le silence du vieillard le rendait fou.

Ensuite, il coincerait Malefoy. Cette chiure de porlock savait où elle était, il le savait et il allait lui faire avouer.

- Miss sang-de-bourbe n'est pas là on dirait bien? La voix traînante de celui qui occupait justement les pensées du survivant lui fit le même effet qu'un electrochoc.

Ron avait bondi de son siège et pointait sa baguette sur le blond entouré de ses deux molosses de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Ne fait rien que tu puisses regretter Weasmoche, vingt points en moins pour gryffondor, dit-il en désignant son insigne de préfet fièrement accrochée à sa veste impecable.

- Espèce de troll puant, je t'en foutrais des points en moins, je suis préfet aussi. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça ou je te tue Malefoy...

- Essaye un peu pour voir, avec ta baguette à l'envers tu iras loin. Digne d'un prefet de Gryffondor ça. Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent. La tête de Ron vira au rouge. Il s'empressa de retourner sa baguette.

- Tu sais où elle est Malefoy.

Harry pointait également sa baguette, à l'endroit, vers le serpentard. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle. Lui et le blondinet s'observèrent un instant, chacun lançant des étincelles de leur regard. La haine était palpable.

- Même si je savais où elle se trouve tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais le balafré?

- Oh que oui tu finiras par me le dire sale fouine, je jure que tu parleras.

Drago Malefoy esquissa un sourire narquois et fit un signe de tête à ses acolytes pour les inviter à le suivre puis tourna les talons.

- Il sait où elle est, elle n'est pas morte! Lança Ron, une lueur d'espoir désespérée dans le son de sa voix.

- Ron... Ginny lui avait agrippé le poignet et l'incitait à se rasseoir. Garde ton sang-froid, Harry a raison... il parlera. On va le faire parler.

Ron tremblait. " 'vais aux toilettes...".

La cabine replongea dans ce silence pesant alors que le train ralentissait. Au loin se dressait majestueusement le chateau de Poudlard. Aussi insignifiante qu'était cette vision, cela rassura l'esprit d'Harry, plongé dans les ténèbres depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

"Harry, après le repas j'aimerais te voir avec Mr Weasley dans mon bureau. Nougatine!" Le directeur de l'école lui adressa un clin d'oeil et partit nonchalamment prononcer son discours d'espoir aux élèves.

Il n'aura même pas eu besoin de se mettre en quatre pour lui parler. Les choses s'annoncaient plus simples qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

A la fin du repas, Le directeur souhaita une bonne nuit à tous et lança un regard entendu à Harry.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers la gargouille, gardienne protectrice du bureau directorial, Ron sur les talons.

"Nougatine". La statue se déplaça et laissa place à l'escalier en colimaçon que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il frappa à la porte et la poussa sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse.

La première chose qu'il vit le stoppa net dans ces mouvements impatients.

- Hermione!

Ron le bouscula et fondit sur la jeune fille.

- Mione! Tu vas bien? Depuis quand... Est-ce que... Oh Hermione! Le rouquin la serrait si fort que la pauvre ne pouvait dire mot.

- Monsieur Weasley, je pense que votre jeune amie a besoin de reprendre son souffle, surtout aprés ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

- Oui! Bien sure! Ron désserra son étreinte et observa attentivement son amie.

Elle avait maigri, beaucoup maigri. Son visage osseux n'avait jamais était si pâle qu'à l'heure actuelle. Des coupures lui barraient le visage de part et d'autre, elles descendaient sur son cou et surement plus bas encore. le processus de cicatrisation en marche certainement grâce aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh. Harry fut frappé par les yeux fatigués et gonflés de la jeune fille accentués par le terne de sa chevelure toujours autant broussailleuse. Elle semblait si désorientée, si fragile...

- Harry... Ron... ce fut un murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fines et desséchées. Sa petite voix aiguë se fondit dans les airs comme un atome dans l'espace .

- Hermione, je savais que tu étais vivante. Ron et moi on le savait... comment te sens-tu?

- Miss Granger a subit la cruauté et la barbarerie des mangemorts, cela fait une semaine maintenant qu'elle se trouve en sécurité, à Poudlard. Je puis vous assurer qu'elle se trouve bien mieux que lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé et qu'elle est hors de danger désormais grâce à l'équipe spéciale de soignants aurors de Ste-Mangouste et à la bienveillance de Madame Pomfresh.

Ron, désemparé par l'imagination des sévices que la jeune fille avait affronté, la tenait toujours fermement comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne parte à nouveau.

- Professeur, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu avant? Vous saviez pourtant que nous étions fou d'inquiétude... Pourquoi? Je veux comprendre. Harry ne sut dissimuler la colère qui le rongeait en s'adressant au directeur.

- L'état dans lequel nous avons retrouver Miss Granger était critique Harry. Vous n'auriez fait qu'aggraver son cas à force d'inquiètude, justement, à son sujet.

Harry hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

- Miss Granger, reprit le professeur, ne reprendra pas les cours tout de suite. J'ai ordonné qu'elle se repose encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie avant de décider d'elle-même si elle est prête à retourner en classe.

- Professeur, murmura timidement Hermione, je vais beaucoup mieux, je peux tenir debout et...

- Hermione, vous avez juste assez de force pour parler. Mettez votre peu d'énergie dans un repos réparateur. Harry, Ron, vous pourrez rendre visite à Hermione dès demain à l'infirmerie. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Les jeunes garçons prirent congé du directeur non sans une dernière embrassade avec leur amie puis partirent en direction de leur dortoir.

Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, trop abasourdis par les évènements de la soirée.

Revoir Hermione était leur plus grand désir depuis ce qui s'était produit au ministère de la magie, mais la retrouver dans cet état de faiblesse extrême les avait également bouleversés.

Le principal, se disait Harry, c'est qu'elle était en vie et que tout allait redevenir comme avant... oui. Tout aller redevenir comme avant.


	2. Chapitre 2: Détermination

- Miss Granger, vous devez témoigner. Nous ne pourrons pas faire grand chose sans votre confession.

Hermione garda le silence, le regard fixe et vide. Sa pâleur se fondait dans la blancheur immaculée des draps qui la recouvraient.

Fudge soupira. Un tic nerveux alimentant son menton tremblotant.

- Monsieur le ministre, il me semble ne pas avoir était prévenu de votre visite.

Le professeur Dumbledore venait de faire irruption ans l'infirmerie, furieux comme il n'était pas coutume.

- Albus, c'est pour le bien de l'enquête, rétorqua sèchement le ministre, gonflant le torse afin de regagner en dignité.

- Et que comptez-vous faire une fois que vous aurez les noms exacts des coupables? Les arrêter? Soyez réaliste Fudge. Vous comme moi savons trés bien de qui il s'agit et que nous ne pourrons les condamner. Ils sont sous la protection de Voldemort et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous confronter à l'individu en question je me trompe?

Le ministre devint livide.

- Je... je ne vous permet pas de vous mêler de cette affaire Albus, le bureau des aurors comportent des personnes qualifiées...

- Que vous enverrez à l'abattoir. Je suis concerné par cette affaire à partir du moment où elle implique un de mes élèves. En l'occurrence, miss Granger est trop bouleversée par cette affreuse nouvelle pour répondre à vos questions sans tact.

- Soit.

Le ministre de la magie tourna brusquement les talons et sorti, furibond de laisser entendre raison au directeur de Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore s'assit au chevet de son élève qui semblait ailleurs que dans cette pièce aseptisée.

- Hermione, toute mes condoléances. Restez forte. Ne perdez pas la foi maintenant, vous n'êtes pas seule.

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux embuées de larmes vers son directeur.

- Professeur...

La voix, si faible de son élève l'émouva à tel point qu'il la prit dans par les épaules, puis la serra contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante et chaleureuse. La jeune fille se laissa aller à ses pleurs abandonnée dans les bras du vieillard compatissant.

- Même dans des moments aussi sombres nous pouvons toujours choisir de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il vous faut prendre le dessus sur ce qui est et envisager ce qui n'est pas. Vous êtes brillante, une membre à part entière du foyer Gryffondor, vous y trouverez toujours le réconfort.

Quand Dumbledore eu quitté la pièce, les pleurs d'Hermione avait cessés.

Orpheline. La nouvelle était tombée au petit matin. Elle pensait avoir eu son lot de chagrins et de terreur mais cela ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle songea à ce que ces monstres avaient fait subir à ses parents bien-aimés et un trou béant lui déchira le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil trouble. Toute notion de temps avait disparu là où elle se trouvait. Dans un grouffre sans fond.

Voldemort était assis, face à elle. Il ne disait rien, ne fesait rien. Impassible. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Des cordes lui enserraient fermement les poignets. Quelque chose lui effleura alors le dos. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur. La chose, rugueuse, se colla carrément sur sa peau. Le contact était froid, désagréable au possible. Elle tenta de tourner la tête pour apercevoir la chose mais son coup était comme paralysé. La chose glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et deux yeux jaunes et sournois vinrent se poster à quelques centimètres des siens. Le serpent du Lord.

- Tu es comme moi.

- Non! Je ne suis pas un serpent! S'égosilla t-elle.

- Tu es sa chose.

- C'est faux! Elle sanglotait.

- Acceptes le, lui susurrait le serpent. Ca sera plus simple.

- Tais-toi!

- Comme tu voudras... le serpent lui sauta à la gorge et planta ses crocs acérés dans sa chair.

Elle hurla de douleur. Sa vision vacilla jusqu'au flou total et elle les rouvrit dans un couloir sombre. Le même ou elle avait tenté de fuir la première fois. Lucius Malefoy, de son cadre, l'observa puis éclata d'un rire lugubre.

- Retourne le voir tout de suite!

- Jamais!

Le portrait ria de plus belle.

Hermione se mit a courir mais au bout du couloir une silhouette se dessinait. Un elfe de maison. Que fesait-il là? Il la pointa du doigt.

- Tu es morte Hermione.

Une main puissante la souleva alors de terre. "Tu le seras bientôt ma belle!"

Le décor tourna. Elle était au fond du lac. Des algues s'enroulaient à ses jambes, l'empêchant de refaire surface. Une voix d'outre tombe se fit entendre dans les profondeurs.

"Pauvre petite chose damnées! Tu crois pouvoir y échapper?"

L'eau emplissait ses poumons. Elle se débattit comme une furie mais ses mouvement furent de plus en plus engourdis. Elle allait mourir ici...

Mais elle se réveilla, trempée de sueur, de larmes.

Sortant de sa léthargie quelques lunes plus tard, elle se sentait prête.

Prête à affronter la réalité. Les cours, ses amis, ses ennemis... elle s'en fesait un devoir.

Le deuil de ses parent, les tortures subis au manoir, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Vivre avec cette peur, ce vide au fond d'elle-même, elle ne s'y fera jamais. Même avec toute la volonté dont elle avait preuve jusque là.

Après une longue méditation, elle sortit brusquement de sous la couette. Reprendre son semblant de vie en main, un but, une raison de vivre c'est tout ce qu'il suffisait pour avancer vers la lumière au bout de ce fichu tunnel. Seul la traversée sera difficile, elle en était pleinement consciente.

* * *

A peine avait-elle franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame que des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts. Une tête rousse se jeta dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivée.

"Ginny,je suis heureuse de te revoir". La jeune Weasley pleurait à chaudes larmes et riait en même temps. Confuse, Hermione se dégagea gentillement et salua de sourires timides l'assemblée de Gryffondor qui l'entourait, tous présents pour l'accueillir.

Elle fut soulagée lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à elle, Ron en tête qui criait de la laisser respirer.

- Bienvenue Hermione! Harry afficha un sourire resplendissant qu'elle lui rendit. Ils n'étaient pas au courant du déces de ses parents et c'était mieux ainsi pensa-t-elle.

- Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner Mione! Ron lui prit timidement la main et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle commune.

Le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle fut parsemé de regards curieux, des têtes qui se tournaient sur elle sans discrétion aucune. Quelques Serpentard la dévisagèrent, le regard moqueur mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, cela lui paraissait tellement lointain et insignifiant... comment cela avait-il pu la démonter autant à une période?

La foule qui se pressait pour prendre son petit déjeuner fut une aubaine pour la jeune fille. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à s'engouffrer par la grande porte ils ne fesaient pas attention à elle. Elle vit Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil de la table des professeurs en guise d'encouragement et c'est avec un peu plus d'assurance qu'elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.

Tous ses camarades étaient heureux de don retour et bavardaient gaiement autour d'elle. Ayant apprit son enlèvement par la presse, ils avaient tous été peiné de la nouvelle, confirmant par cette tragédie le retour évident du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Plusieurs Poufsouffle et Serdaigle la saluèrent également pendant le déjeuner, lui assurant leur profonde amitié.

Surprise quelque peu de constater qu'elle avait autant d'amis, Hermione ne cessa de penser tristement qu'elle était passé de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à la fille qu'on avait prit en pitié. Quelle ironie.

Chacun à sa façon tenta de distraire la jeune fille qui semblait reprendre peu à peu goût à entendre Ron parler quidditch avec Harry alors que Gynny lui racontait sa dernière dispute avec Mickael Corner.

Harry leva ses grands yeux verts dans leur direction et Ginny lui tira la langue.

- Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réconciliés depuis?

- Non... Il a tout fait pour m'éviter tout l'été. L'ambiance était des plus... angoissante au quartier. Ron qui disparaissait des heures on ne sait où, maman qui essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien... quand j'ai mi Harry au pied du mur il m'a joué la carte du héros qui ne veut pas mettre les gens qu'il aime en danger une fois de plus...

Ginny tourna la tête. Cela du faire longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas confiée ainsi.

De son coté, Harry fixait intensément son bol de céréales, n'écoutant plus Ron depuis un moment déjà.

- Tu m'as manqué Hermione, je suis heureuse que tu sois là, tout va s'arranger!

Elle rendit le sourire que son amie rousse lui adressa et croqua dans son croissant.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle croisa ce regard, de l'autre coté de la salle, son air suffisant scotché eternellement sur son visage imberbe et blanc, le sourire de la jeune fille se dissipa pour laisser place à une grimace haineuse.

Le regard métallique du garçon la transperçait et un frisson glacial la parcouru.

Combien de fois avait-elle vu ce regard cet été? Beaucoup trop de fois...

- Hermionne... ça va? Tu as l'air... ton regard...

Elle détourna les yeux en tentant de se concentrer sur sa tasse de thé.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Cette rentrée tardive débuta par un cours de défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les Serpentard.

Le professeur Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire sur son retour.

Il lui accorda même un signe de tête entendu qui la surprit et lui donna un air ahuri.

Le cours de potion qui suivit dans les cachots avec le professeur Slughorn porta sur la composition et la fabrication d'un philtre de paix, capable d'apaiser n'importe quelle âme anxieuse.

L'état d'Hermione ne l'empêcha pas de la réaliser à la perfection, ce qui lui valut vingt points pour Gryffondor. Zabini Blaise, qui avait eu le meilleur résultat après elle, lui adressa un sourire fair-play, la pauvre sentit le rouge lui enflammer les joues.

Il est vrai que le jeune homme était assez intimidant, sa carrure d'athlète et sa taille digne d'un gardien de quidditch professionnel laissait place au fantasme, Hermione le réalisa en apercevant Greengrass derrière lui, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche en fixant le dos solide du garçon aux cheveux noirs tressés.

La journée s'écoula normalement, ce que Hermione ne s'imaginait pas en se levant.

Elle avait presque l'impression de n'être jamais partie, comme si rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces trois derniers mois ne s'était produit. Toutefois, la parfaite tranquillité de ses instants lui intimait que cela ne pouvait être que de courte durée et elle se surprit à angoisser que tout cela disparaisse, comme par enchantement.

Le soir venu, le noir apporta son lot de terreur, comme d'abitude.

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, des images furtives de Macnair, Nott, Lestrange,Goyle, ses parents la hantaient.

Elle ne put se résoudre à dormir et sortie discrètement du dortoir.

Elle traversa le château sans croiser Rusard jusqu'au dehors ou elle inspira l'air de fin d'été à plein poumon.

Il fesait doux, seul les quelques feuilles encore verte sur la pelouse humide indiquaient les prémices de l'automne.

Elle marcha ainsi jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Repérant un rosier, elle s'agenouilla à son pied. Là, elle commença à creuser jusqu'à tomber sur la couverture en écaille noir d'un livre.

Tremblante, elle s'en empara.

Il lui semblait beaucoup moins lourd que lorsqu'elle avait atterrit grâce au portoloin qu'elle avait eut l'heureux hasard de dénicher dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy, lors de sa deuxième et dernière tentative d'évasion.

Elle n'aurait su dire à présent pourquoi elle avait ramener ce livre de cet enfer, mais elle l'avait fait et si Hermione savait bien quelque chose, c'est que rien n'était le dut du hasard. Elle l'avait enterré jalousement au pied de cette plante, comme si elle devait protéger le livre des secrets qu'il contenait.

Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, le bruissement d'une cape se fit entendre et Hermione enfourna vivement le livre dans son petit sac de perles blanches.

- Tiens tiens, Granger, la rescapée. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici en dehors du couvre-feu?

Hermione se raidit. Pas lui. Se surprenant elle-même, elle eut le reflexe de sortir sa baguette aussi vivement d'un vampire.

- Expeliarmus!

Hermione avait hurlé le sortilège, telle une chimère et la baguette de Malefoy fut éjectée de sa main puis roula dans l'herbe plus loin. Ne s'attendant pas à tant d'agressivité, le serpentard recula de quelques pas, hébété mais Hermione le rattrapa.

- Expulso!

Drago tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un cri de douleur. Hermione était maintenant toute proche de lui et aussi vif qu'une licorne, elle lui colla sa baguette sous le menton l'obligeant à relever la tête.

- Toi... enfoiré de fils de mangemort... Tu mériterais que je te tue...

- Ben quoi Granger? T'as pas les couilles? C'est pas ce qu'on m'a raconté...

La droite que lui assena Hermione lui coupa le souffle.

- Tu sais rien Malefoy, t'as fait que regarder pendant que ton père obéissait à son maître et que ta sadique de tante me découpait, c'est toi qui as pas de couilles. Je t'ai vu baissé les yeux quand il te l'a demandé. Un lâche... tu me fais pitié.

Le garçon s'essuya d'un revers de manche le filet de sang qui s'échappait de son nez puis agrippa soudainement le poignet armé d'Hermione, la fesant basculer à terre à son tour. Ils roulèrent sur la pelouse humide, se débattant machinalement à main nu.

Drago Malefoy prit vite le dessus sur la maigre sorcière et la gifla de toute ses forces, ce qui eu pour effet de la choquer.

Ne pouvant se défaire du Malefoy déchaîné qui mettait tout son poids sur elle, elle du se résigner et cessa toute résistance.

- Espèce de folle, ils auraient mieux fait de te tuer. Il la gifla, encore et encore. Sale sang de bourbe!

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de respirer sous les assauts fulgurants de la main froide et dure de son agresseur.

- Ta... tante...; Drago suspendit son geste; Ta tante me l'a même signé sur le bras, tu veux voir? un rire nerveux agita alors la jeune fille, comme possédée. Il acheva son geste. Les joues d'Hermione étaient en feu.

- Dray! Lâche là t'es malade?!

- C'est elle qui est malade!

Zabini Blaise accouru et tira Drago sans effort.

- Putain Drago! Tu veux te faire virer? C'est la protégée de Dumbledore maintenant! T'es con ou quoi? Regarde là!

- C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus Blaise, je n'ai fait que me défendre.

- Et bien garde ton sang-froid, elle tient déjà à peine debout, faudrait pas que tu l'achèves.

Hermione retins ses larmes. Consciente de son état physique, de paraître faible aux yeux des autres mais l'entendre ainsi de la voix de Zabini, qui s'était toujours abstenu de méchanceté depuis leur première année la blessait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Dégagez de là, foutez-moi la paix! S'écria-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard plein de dégoût et ramassa sa baguette avant de se tourner vers le château. Blaise lança un vague "désolé Granger" puis suivit son ami.

Hermione resta ainsi allongé, observant le fond étoilé. Elle songea à tous ses sombres et méprisables sentiments qui la titillaient depuis son retour, tous écoulés d'un simple et pur désir de vengeance. Elle paraissait peut-être comme une pauvre petite fille fragile mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi forte qu'en cet instant précis. Oh douce vengeance...

* * *

- Tu vas bien Hermione? Tu as une mine épouvantable...

- Merci Ron, oui ça va.

L'agacement perceptible dans sa voix dissuada le rouquin d'insister.

Hermione ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle entendait cette question, aussi stupide était-elle.

Elle ne leur en voulait pas, évidemment, mais elle ne supportait plus qu'on fasse sans arrêt attention à elle. Elle n'avait plus onze ans mais seize et ne se sentait pas si faible qu'elle le paraissait.

- Je vous laisse, dit-elle en se levant de table. J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi le directeur l'avait convoqué, cela fesait depuis "sa rentrée" qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Fudge était surement revenu à la charge pour l'interroger. Dans tous les cas ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise nouvelle, elle ne voyait pas comment cela aurait pu être pire qu'à présent.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau et attendit la réponse du directeur avant d'entrer.

- Miss Granger! Vos blessures auront bientot disparu à ce que je constate!

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous demander comment vous vous portez aujourd'hui, je suppose que vos amis s'en sont chargé. Hermione lui souria, reconnaissante.

- Merci, professeur.

- Ne perdons pas de temps. Vous deviez vous douter l'an dernier qu'il était dans mon intention de vous nommer préfète. J'aimerais que vous acceptiez de le devenir, il n'est pas trop tard et je pense que cela serait bon pour vous de vous rappeler qui vous êtes. Il insista sur ces derniers mots mais Hermione ne se laissa pas troubler par la clairvoyance du directeur.

- Professeur, Ron et Harry ont déjà été nommé. Il ne peut pas y avoir trois préfets.

- C'est pour cela que je retire cette responsabilité à Harry qui a déjà grandement à faire.

- C'est d'accord. Elle n'avait pas hésité et s'en félicita intérieurement.

Dumbledore afficha ai air réjouit et serein.

- Vous prenez vos responsabilités dès aujourd'hui. Vous disposerez de l'accès au bureau des préfets qui s'ouvrira au contact de votre future insigne, ainsi que de la légendaire salle de bain. il fit un clin d'œil malicieux. Le mot de passe est Eucalyptus. Bonne journée Miss Granger!

Dès que Dumbledore avait évoqué la salle de bain des préfets, Hermione avait sentit l'excitation. L'excitation d'un projet naissant.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt?!

Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étant devenue la zone des élèves ayant des choses à cacher, elle n'aurait pu se risquer d'y entreprendre son projet murissant.

La salle sur demande comportait également les mêmes risques depuis que tout le monde à peu prés connaissait son existence avec le passage de cette harpie d'Ombrage et de sa brigade inquisitoriale.

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage et pronnonca distinctement le mot de passe. Le tableau bascula devant elle pour laisser place à une douce lumière tamisée et un parfum suave de jasmin et de rose. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir meilleur cadre pour ce qu'elle avait à faire.

"Il ne me reste plus qu' à réunir les ingrédients".

Cela signifiait qu'elle allait être pour de bon une sorcières hors la loi.

Il faudra voler les ingrédients dans la réserve de Slughorn pour fabriquer une potion interdite dans toute les cultures depuis des siècles.

Hermione sentit comme un étau lui serrer le ventre. En aura-t-elle vraiment le courage?

Le doute, telle une petite voix l'interrogeant sur les conséquences de ces actions, "et si jamais quelqu'un découvre ce que tu es en train de faire?" Impossible, personne ne sait ce que je ferais s'il le découvrait. "Mais si cela ne marche pas?" Ça marchera. Si je suis à la lettre les indications du livre noir il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne marche pas... "Que se passera-t-il si ça marche?" Le _temps_ nous le dira...

Elle glissa lentement contre la colonne de marbre pour s'asseoir, la peur lui rongeant les entrailles.

Ses parents étaient morts. Il n'y aura plus jamais de longue randonnées en France pendant les périodes de vacances d'été, plus personne à qui raconter tout ce qui lui arrive dans le monde sorcier en toute quiétude, plus personne pour chanter des comptines de Noël moldues en buvant du vin chaud, plus personne pour la rassurer. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Les parents de Harry, ceux de Neville ne seraient pas morts eux aussi s'il n'avait jamais existé

Elle avait était torturée, physiquement et psychologiquement.

Elle se rappela l'image de celui qui inspirait la terreur se frayant un chemin dans les méandres de sa tête afin de semer la confusion et la frayeur en retournant la moindre parcelle de mémoire. Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle pleurait sous les coups répétitifs des doloris, les mutilations effectuées avec la précision d'un chirurgien de Macnair, les grands yeux gris de Drago Malefoy, parfois allumés, parfois éteints, fuyants, qui accrochaient de temps à autre son regard alors qu'elle hurlait de l'aide ou même, qu'on la tue.

Déterminée, Hermione se releva, l'air grave.

Seul le passé pouvait corriger ces tourments et elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il y avait une solution à tout cela, le livre noir la lui offrait et elle ne fesait que saisir sa chance, son salut. Elle l'avait ramené de la-bas, et maintenant elle savait pourquoi.

* * *

_Et voila, un nouveau chapitre s'achevant. J'espère sincèrement des avis, des observations, des questions peut-être? Et des mots doux qui sait. Vous seul pouvez être juge de mon travail, éclairez-moi!_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, et a très bientôt ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Jeter les masques!

_Et voici le 3ème chapitre de cette histoire, que j'évalue en une quinzaine de chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera moins ou plus, seul l'Inspiration me le dira. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Avant toute chose, Ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle plus qu'il n'était à l'heure actuel était crucial. Personne ne devait savoir se qui se tramait. Ce qui impliquait une prise de polynectar pour infiltrer la réserve de Slughorn.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de s'en procurer, Hermione en gardait toujours un flacon dans son petit sac en perles blanches agrandi par un sortilège d'extension. Restait à savoir de qui elle allait emprunter l'apparence. Mais cela n'était pas un problème non plus pour la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

Un long cheveu d'un blond lumineux ramassé sur sa robe après avoir croisé la route d'un serpentard dans le parc sera parfait pour passer inaperçue dans les cachots.

Hermione, nerveuse, attendit l'heure du repas que les couloirs se vident puis sorti sa flasque de polynectar ainsi qu'une fiole contenant le cheveu de Drago Malefoy.

Le liquide boueux prit une teinte translucide, à son grand étonnement.

Elle but d'une traite le contenu en pensant à "Maugrey Bartemius Junior Croupton".

L'effet fut instantanée. La sensation désagréable que ses os poussaient et que sa tête s'allongeait passa assez rapidement.

"Et bien, Je suis certaine que tu as bien meilleur goût que tes deux gardes du corps toi!" Sa voix grave la fit sourire. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de s'amuser de la situation. Violer les interdits la rendait avant très nerveuse pourtant aujourd'hui, elle ressentait presque de l'exitation, pour la première depuis longtemps.

Hermione avança d'un pas conquérant en direction des cachots. Sur son passage, elle croisa deux élèves de premières années de Poufsouffle qui se turent, et baissèrent la tête la voyant approcher.

Était-ce elle qui les effrayer? Était-ce donc cela que d'être Drago Malefoy? Voire la crainte sur le visage d'autrui?

Hermione s'arrêta à hauteur des enfants qui fesaient trois têtes de moins qu'elle.

- Bouh!

Les enfants se mirent à hurler et s'enfuyèrent à toutes jambes par les grands escaliers.

Hermione éclata de rire, honteuse dans un recoin de son esprit de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ils devaient certainement avoir l'habitude, se consola-t-elle.

Mais Elle devait se concentrer avant tout sur sa mission et elle était en train de se perdre dans le personnage. Elle avait beau être dans le corps de cet être détestable, elle trouvait cela étrangement agréable... d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

A grandes enjambées, elle rejoignit la porte des cachots et descendit les marches en spirale jusqu'à l'étage du bureau de Slughorn.

- Dray! Hermione venait de heurter Blaise Zabini. Ça va mon pote?

- Mouai... ça va... elle n'osait regarder le grand garçon noir dans les yeux de peur qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

- T'es sure? Tu pense encore à ce que ton père t'as dit?

- Humm...

- Oublie un peu Dray, Ton paternel devient fou avec toute cette histoire on dirait... Il devrait agir lui-même plutôt que de te vendre. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher Pansy? le beau garçon lui adressa un clin d'œil. Hermione cacha son écœurement.

- T'as surement raison. N'appelles pas Pansy, je dois juste aller chercher quelque chose. Je te rejoins plus tard.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fila jusqu'à la porte du bureau du maître des potions qu'elle ouvrit d'un simple alohomora non sans avoir vérifier qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi. Ne connaissant que trop bien les lieux, elle fonça droit vers la réserve et sortit une liste de sa poche.

Elle n'avait que très peu de temps. Zabini aller sonner l'alerte en voyant le vrai Malefoy, s'il était dans la grande salle!

Sa conscience lui intimait de partir, ses gestes eux, étaient d'une extrême adroiteté, plein d'assurance et automatiques. Seul son but importait.

Une fois tous les ingrédients manquant jetés pèle-mêle dans sa besace, elle fit volte face et fonça hors du bureau. Elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et traversa le hall d'entrée, quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit.

Hermione ne chercha pas à comprendre et courut.

- Là! Blaise!

Malefoy et Zabini s'engagèrent dans la course.

Hermione, possédant les avantages du corps dans lequel elle était, filait, pleine de l'agilité et des réflexes que son propre corps n'avait pas encore retrouvé.

L'adrénaline augmenta encore plus quand un Stupefix lui frôla sa manche, brûlant légèrement le tissus.

- Impedimenta!

Le sort qu'elle venait de lancer toucha Zabini, qui s'arrêta net. Elle se mordit la langue de lui infliger cela.

"Stupefix!" Drago redoubla de fureur. "Imperium!" le sortilège impardonnable évita de peu Hermione mais eut sur elle l'effet d'une bombe. Elle se retourna et fit face à Malefoy qui n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et se prit un bon vieux "Petrificus totalus" en pleine face.

Hors de danger, Hermione tourna les talons et continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets où elle s'enferma à double tour.

En la voyant, la sirène du cadre dominant étira les nageoires et fit onduler ses boucles le long de ses épaules en battant des cils.

Sans y prêter attention, elle se dirigea vers la colonne centrale et pointa sa baguette à son pied.

"Wingardium leviosa." Une dalle du sol de marbre se souleva et alla se poser un peu plus loin. La sorcière y abandonna son butin et replaça la dalle.

Elle s'assit enfin sur une marche, les battements de son cœur suite à cette course folle se calmant petit à petit.

Elle l'avait échappé belle. même si elle avait était surprise, Zabini et Malefoy ne pouvait pas en aucuns cas la soupçonner.

En passant une main dans ses cheveux, un frisson la parcourut.

Ses cheveux. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient souples et soyeux. Sa haine envers Malefoy la rendait seulement trop orgueilleuse pour le voir tel que les autres filles de Poudlard le voyaient. Il avait du succès avec les filles naïves.

C'est un être moche dans une enveloppe..." plutôt bien musclé!" s'exclama Hermione, se tâtant les abdos à travers sa robe de sorcier. Elle arborait un air ahuri méconnaissable sur le visage d'un Malefoy. Le visage de celui-ci prit une teinte rosé tout aussi inconnu de l'original.

Hermione chassa ces vilaines pensées. C'était Malefoy tout de même! Imbus de lui-même, égoïste, égocentrique, malsain, malveillant, manipulateur, mauvais, lâche, fils de mangemort en devenir.

En observant ces grandes mains propres aux longs doigts fins, Hermione sentit une démangeaison sur son bras gauche.

La portait-il déjà? Elle retint son souffle et entreprit de relever la manche. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Après tout, si elle pouvait le faire virer de Poudlard pour cela avant son départ, voire le faire emprisonner personne ne s'en plaindrait.

Elle releva la manche de sa robe, légèrement tremblante, et contempla son bras. Il était blanc, rachitique et couvert de cicatrices. Elle était redevenue elle.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent lentement, trop lentement au goût d'Hermione.

Le livre noir qui ne la quittait jamais, indiquait que la potion ne pouvait être préparée que quand la lune était pleine et en alignement parfait avec Saturne; à savoir le dix-sept février selon les livres de divination et d'astrologie qu'elle avait consulté à la bibliothèque, un événement qui n'avait lieu que tout les vingt et un ans.

Hermione ne croyait pas réellement au destin mais il lui fallut reconnaître que ce coup là était un signe d'une puissance mystique que ce fut l'an prochain.

Elle passait davantage de temps à la bibliothèque;si cela était possible; où elle pouvait noyer sa frustration et son impatience dans la connaissance. Sans compter que la présence de ces amis la rendait... sombre. Il était de plus en plus difficile de cacher son désintérêt pour leur problèmes futiles ou leurs rigolades sur tout et rien. Feinter les émotions n'avait jamais était son fort et ressentir une telle indifférence l'effrayait presque sur sa propre santé mentale. Redeviendrait-elle un jour cette fille sérieuse, peut-être pas très drôle mais tellement banale? Une enveloppe abîmé renfermant le vide de tout.

Ron et Harry ne pouvaient rien pour elle.

Elle savait qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas ses projets, en particulier Ron mais Harry... au fond d'elle-même elle sentait qu'il l'approuverait au plus profond de lui.

Après tout, ses parents étaient morts aussi, son désir le plus cher aurait été de les retrouver et il aurait autant de raisons que son amie de faire ce qu'elle préparait. Mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque tout de même. Il serait trop inquiet et voudrait surement l'accompagner seulement, c'était le devoir d'Hermione. C'était personnel.

Lorsque le mois de Décembre arriva, emmenant avec lui ses grands froids et la neige, le professeur Mac Gonagall convoqua tous les préfets de chaque maison dans son bureau.

Ernie Mc Millan, Hanna Habbot, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy, Ron et elle réunis, Mac Gonagall s'expliqua.

- Les élèves ont besoin de détente avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Un bal pour Noël serait une très bonne occasion de remonter les morales. Je compte sur vous pour préparer cette soirée, lui trouver un thème et tout faire pour que tout soit parfait. Je compte sur vous, s'il y a le moindre problème, je me chargerais moi-même du châtiment.

Les derniers mots du speech accentués étaient sans appels.

Mc Gonagall les congédia et ils se retrouvèrent à se lancer des coups d'œils mornes et résolus.

- Bien, commença Ernie, je propose qu'on se réunisse dans le bureau demain soir pour qu'on voit ensemble les premiers détails de ce bal... qu'en pensez-vous?

Hermione acquiesça, suivi de toute la troupe hormis les serpentard. Evidemment.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi. J'ai d'autre choses à faire qu'organiser ce bal ridicule.

Malefoy tourna les talons et s'éloigna nonchalamment du groupe.

" Sale fiente de hiboux, des choses à faire, tu parles!" maugréa Ron en le regardant partir.

- C'est mieux sans lui Ron...

- Oui, tu as raison c'est sure mais lui ne va pas travailler.

- Ron! Tu es jaloux de sa désinvolture envers une tâche que nous a confié un professeur?

- Peut-être... ça me gonfle déjà d'avoir à faire ça.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'était pas plus enchanté que lui de faire des choses si futiles mais cela lui changera les idées un moment.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione, Ron et les autres se réunissèrent comme prévu dans leur bureau commun, spacieux et confortable. Seul Nott des serpentard était présent.

Installés sur les sofas de velours pourpres, chacun attendit alors que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

Padma Patil, de Serdaigle se lança la première.

- J'ai réfléchi à un thème pour ce bal comme nous l'a demandé Mc Gonagall. J'ai pensé à l'espoir, pour rappeler le discours de Dumbledore lors de la rentrée.

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée! L'encouragea Ernie.

- Non, je ne pense pas... tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione. Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils avant de s'expliquer. "Le thème de l'espoir rappelle trop les circonstances, hors c'est ce que nous ne voulons pas pour ce soir là... ressasser tous les événements sombres...

- Hermione a raison. voyant son amie faiblir, Ron vint à son secours. Il nous faudrait un thème original, hors contexte donc un truc joyeux... ça changerait.

- Et pourquoi pas un bal masqué?

Les acquiescements accueillirent l'idée d'Hanna.

- Alors c'est ça ta stratégie Granger? "Masquer la réalité?" Drago Malefoy, adossé dans l'antre du bureau, semblait suivre la conversation depuis un moment. Il s'avança vers ses condisciples et s'essaya avec élégance aux cotés de Nott. Je propose comme thème "le mensonge" et tourner cela en dérision.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce.

- C'est naze Malefoy. T'es pas fini. Le mensonge... et pourquoi pas le meurtre ou les mangemorts tant que tu y est?

- Et pourquoi pas la Belette, le meurtre... tu peux avoir de bonnes idées parfois. Ta copine sang de bourbe s'y connait un rayon sur le sujet.

La copine en question prit une teinte livide. Ron se leva brusquement en sortant sa baguette qu'il pointa en direction de Malefoy.

- Oses t'approcher d'elle et tu verras ce je te ferais enfoiré

- Va-t-en Drago, si tu ne veux pas faire ce projet et bien ne le fais pas. Nous ne le dirons pas à Mc Gonagall mais laisse-nous tranquille.

Drago tourna lentement son regard vers la voix tremblotante et observa dédaigneusement Padma Patil.

Padma baissa les yeux face à ceux, gris et brumeux du Serpentard.

L'odieux se leva avec toute l'assurance dont il disposait en arrivant et quitta le bureau sans un regard en arrière.

Les conversations autour du bal reprirent petit à petit, excepté Hermione qui resta silencieuse jusqu'à achèvement du plan du bal.

Sur le retour, Ron ne cessait de l'observer avec inquiétude, essayant de capter son regard vide et fixe sans succès. Elle aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées pensait-il. Un élixir de paix ne lui ferait surement pas de mal.

En fait, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour qu'Hermione se sente à son aise.

Elle avait beau répéter que tout allait bien, il n'était pas si naïf qu'elle le pensait. La voir perdue dans ses pensée lui fesait mal et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle si elle ne se confiait pas. Il en était désolé.

Quand les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, Poudlard fut plus animé que jamais.

Neville cherchait désespérément comment inviter Luna Lovegood, Ginny piquait des crises en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien "qui ne la mette en valeur" dans sa garde-robe. En effet, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle défilait devant Hermione dans diverte tenues et qu'un tas de chiffon s'agrandissait à chaque passage sur son lit.

- Il va me trouver laide dans cette robe là! Elle n'a aucune forme! S'égosilla-t-elle une énième fois.

- Mais Non Gin, Harry te trouve très belle telle que tu es.

- Tu crois? répondait-elle avec toute la candeur dont elle était capable.

La pauvre Ginny était tout en émoi. Ron, ne pouvant rien lui refuser, avait fini par céder aux supplications d'Hermione. Ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble et Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps après que la rouquine ait rompu avec son serdaigle.

- Et toi Hermione? Que vas-tu porter?

- Je ne sais pas... je ne compte pas rester toute la soirée, je suis fatiguée et j'ai encore des devoirs...

- Par Merlin Hermy, c'est les vacances! Amuses toi à cette soirée et fait tes devoirs demain.

- Mais ça me mettra en retard!

Ginny soupira. Il ne servait à rien de la persuader de s'amuser, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Le grand soir venu, Les élèves attendaient leur partenaire dans le hall d'entrée.

Hermione avait finalement opté pour une robe de soie blanche à fine bretelle qui épousait parfaitement sa taille et très légèrement décolleté. Un sortilège de gonflement lui servi à remplir ce qui flottait encore. Le port du loup qui lui couvrait le visage lui donna l'assurance de l'anonymat pour se montrer dans cette tenue que sa grand-mère aurait jugé indécente pour une jeune fille bien élevée.

La grande salle était magnifiquement décorée par de multiple ballons-bulles aux couleurs chatoyantes, des fées voletaient partout dans la salle, laissant derrière elles des traînées de poudre scintillante.

Une fontaine de jus de citrouille trônait au beau milieu de la piste de danse, au centre de la salle, obligeant ainsi les élèves à se heurter en voulant s'abreuver. Dans le fond, à l'écart, un buffet contrôlé par Hanna et Ernie contenait la bierraubeurre que seul les septièmes et sixièmes années pouvaient consommer.

Ron alla en chercher deux choppe pour Hermione et lui, en bon cavalier puis burent dans un bourdonnement sonore, gênés. Pour rompre la glace, il lui demanda maladroitement si elle désirait danser, ce qu'elle accepta pour lui faire plaisir. Il l'emmena sur la piste où de nombreux couples; dont Ginny et Harry se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique endiablée.

Ayant grandi parmi les moldus, Hermione dut reconnaître que les sorciers manquaient cruellement d'imagination en ce qui concerne la musique. Les sorciers ne connaissait pas le "King", ou les "Beattles", ils avaient les "Bizarr'sisters".

Bizarre était le mot. Cette flûte était vraiment affublée d'un bec et provoquait un couinement strident qui juré accompagnée de cette batterie à bras multiples.

Ron et elle suivirent le mouvement sans vraiment les saisir, et les pieds souffrirent plus qu'autre chose.

Alors que Ron la fesait tourner, le regard d'Hermione croisa celui, dur et froid de Malefoy, adossé sur la fontaine en compagnie d'une Pansy Parkinson en jupons vert. Quel culot d'être venu en ayant apporté aucune contribution.

Ces yeux gris qui la transperçaient... comme s'il la mettait à nu... non. Il n'avait plus rien de ce regard qui esquivait le sien quand elle était dans son manoir.

Il avait toujours eut cet air là et avoir osé croire qu'il avait pu être effrayé de voir une personne souffrir, de _la_ voir souffrir, était une erreur. Il n'a jamais ressenti la moindre compassion pour personne et seul sa petite personne lui suffisait.

Elle jura voir un sourire de coin s'affichait sur son visage vicieux. Il préparait un mauvais coup.

Quand il leva son verre discrètement dans sa direction elle était sure qu'il allait se produire quelque chose. Tous ces sens étaient en alerte.

Elle trébucha légèrement sur Ron ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Il l'interrogea de son regard cendré puis avant même qu'il ne lui pose la question, elle répondit vaguement qu'elle était fatiguée et sortie de la piste. Perplexe, le rouquin la suivit jusqu'au buffet ou il la vit prendre une nouvelle bierraubeure qu'elle but d'une traite.

- Mione... qu'est ce que tu fais? il la regardait bizarrement, lui faisant perdre encore plus ces moyens.

- J'avais la gorge sèche... Ron, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère?

- N...non, bien sure que je ne t'en veux pas...

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais Ron lui prit le bras et la ramena à lui. Il déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes avec douceur et Hermione oublia ce pourquoi elle en était là aujourd'hui.

Ce baiser lui rappeler tellement de choses... notamment à quel point elle eut aimé passer du temps avec lui, qu'elle avait aimait rire aussi de ces blagues exaspérantes mais si adorables et spontanés... comme un lointain souvenir, ou plutôt un rêve où elle avait était heureuse, insouciante. Ce baiser lui laissa l'arrière goût amer et salé de la détresse quand il prit fin. Ron lui exprimait son amour et elle n'était plus capable d'y répondre.

La vérité sonna comme un gong dans son esprit et elle baissa les yeux, désolée. Ron la laissa partir, le cœur serré.

Au lieu de prendre la direction des grands escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune, elle préféra le froid mordant de l'extérieur, la claque de l'hiver ne pouvant que la vivifier.

Le lac devait être gelé, ce devait être beau.

Faisant abstraction du vent, tel des lames aiguisées, elle avança vers l'étendue d'eau au loin. Avoir les idées congelées, cela lui ferait du bien.

Elle se sentit alors ridicule. Ridicule de son comportement si égoïste envers Ron, lui qui est si gentil et attentionné avec elle. Ridicule de ne pas impliquer Harry dans son plan, ridicule d'avoir pu croire lors de sa captivité que Drago Malefoy avait éprouvé de la pitié pour son enfer. Ridicule aussi d'éprouver du remord de ne plus rien ressentir. Ridicule de s'éparpiller. Si seulement elle avait eut conscience a cette époque de sa chance, de son bonheur, elle aurait agit différement, elle aurait tout fait pour qu'ils ne mêlent jamais u retour de Voldemort. Elle _ferait_ en sorte que cette histoire ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Un craquement de branche la fit sortir de sa songerie.

Main sur le manche de sa baguette, elle observa attentivement à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect.

Personne mis à pars les arbres déchaînés par le vent.

Elle crut alors entendre son nom... difficile à déterminer dans une telle tempête.

- Granger!

Les cris se rapprochèrent, des cris de garçon, elle entendait à présent distinctement.

Hermione pointa sa baguette en direction de la voix quand une ombre fit enfin son apparition, fonçant droit sur elle.

"Protego!" une sorte de paroi opaque se dressa entre elle et la personne qui tomba en arrière sous la puissance du charme.

- Sale pourriture, tu vas payer!

Le garçon ramassa sa baguette à quelque centimètres de lui et redressa la tête.

Si le jeune homme avait eu des sortilèges de mort à la place des yeux, Hermione ne serait plus de ce monde.

Hystérique, il criait et sangloter, transi de rage.

Hermione, interdite, ne savait que faire.

Elle se doutait que cela se passerait, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois en septembre, il n'avait pas l'air de connaître la vérité et elle avait préféré_ oublier_ elle-même ce moment...

"Grégory..." réussit-elle à prononcer. Une larme perla sur sa joue tandis que Grégory Goyle martelait de coups de poing le bouclier invisible.

- C'est toi! Tu as tué mon père! Tu vas payer salope!

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

_J'ai longuement hésité à couper court ce chapitre à ce passage là, mais un peu de suspens sur la suite de cet événement ne peut pas faire de mal ;)_

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir accélérer "un peu" l'allure des choses, tout se passe plutôt vite... mais j'ai hâte d'en arriver dans le vif de l'aventure. J'espère ne pas vous donner la sensation de bâcler ces moments, vos commentaires sont les bienvenues, comme d'habitude! Je promet la publication du 4ème chapitre avant la fin du mois. Il est déjà écrit mais je dois repasser dessus, ajouter/supprimer des passages, corriger les fautes qui reviennent sans arrêt ^^', bref, Bon week-end les Potteriens!_


	4. Chapter 4: La curiosité du Serpent

_FLASHBACK_

"Elle courait de toute ses forces. Ce couloir était beaucoup trop long, "le couloir de la mort..." Elle accéléra encore malgré le point de coté terriblement douloureux qui l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle.

Dans un virage, elle manque de heurter un mangemort, armé de sa baguette.

- Ne bouge plus toi! Tu nous as bien fait courir sale sang de bourbe. Maintenant on va s'amuser...

Deux bras drapés de noir s'avancèrent pour la saisir mais Hermione attrapa un vase se trouvant sur la commode ancienne à deux pas d'elle et le fracassa violemment sur le crâne de l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, s'écroulant sur le plancher, assommé.

Hermione s'empara de la baguette de son ennemi masqué et continua sa course. Manquant de s'évanouir sous la douleur qui lui oppressait l'estomac, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. L'instinct de survie et l'adrénaline assemblée peuvent pousser un homme bien au-delà de ses limites. Elle arriva à un angle ou trois passages s'offraient à elle.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot de désespoir et se tira les cheveux de frustration, de dépit, telle une folle complètement à bout. Elle se sentait exploser de l'intérieur.

Deux mangemorts apparurent derrière elle dans un "plop" synchronisé et la sorcière s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans le couloir central.

Mauvais choix.

Deux autres mangemorts se dressèrent devant elle la faisant reculer et trébucher. Elle était encerclée. Toutes les silhouettes encapuchonnées pointaient leur baguette sur elle.

Dans un ultime-souffle, elle prononça désespérément mais distinctement le sortilège impardonnable de mort avant que trois stupéfix ne l'atteignent en pleine poitrine .

"Elle a tué Goyle la morveuse! Lucius, le maître ne va pas apprécier...".

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

- "Tu l'as tué!

Hermione ne sembla ne pas l'entendre.

Sous le choc, elle revoyait l'éclair vert dévastateur produit par la baguette qu'elle avait volé, Goyle senior tomber à la renverse en même temps qu'elle.

Si elle avait voulu le tuer? Oui. Elle avait désiré tous les tuer. Comment expliquer ça un garçon qui a perdu son père par sa faute? Mangemort ou pas.

le visage grassouillet et embué de larmes du serpentard pétrifiait Hermione. Son absence de remords vis à vis de son geste passé en cet instant encore plus. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix.. mais elle l'avait eu. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre les mangemort qui la tenait encerclé et avait choisi d'en emporter un avec elle.

- Gregory! Gregory!

Zabini Blaise arriver en courant. "Le sauveur" se surprit à penser la Gryffondor. Plutôt ironique, vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. "Toujours là quand il faut". Son cynisme lui procura un frisson d'horreur.

Le serpentard satura son camarade pour l'empêcher de se faire mal à nouveau en cognant le charme du bouclier tout en lui chuchotant des choses inaudibles.

Grégory Goyle sembla se calmer un peu mais lança un dernier regard haineux vers Hermione qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même, avant d'enfouir la tête contre l'épaule de son ami, las.

- Va-t-en Granger, rentre au château." Le visage de Zabini était dur, son regard glacial. Hermione crut percevoir une fois de plus un pointe de pitié dans le ton de l'ordre qu'il venait de lui adresser.

- Je... je suis désolée... bégaya-t-elle, choquée.

- Files!

Hermione brisa le charme, se releva lentement puis avança tant bien que mal vers Poudlard.

Ses jambes flageolantes la lâchèrent à mi-chemin et plusieurs fois elle trébucha dans la neige. Le chemin du retour avait semblé durer des heures mais quand la grande porte principale se fut enfin majestueusement dressée sous son nez, une voix grave et moqueuse la rappela vite à la réalité et elle regretta presque aussitôt le froid humide des abords de la forêt interdite.

Malefoy, facilement reconnaissable par sa droiture princière et le blond, presque blanc de ses cheveux. Le loup d'argent qu'il portait la scrutait et un grand sourire triomphant déformait ses lèvres détestables.

Hermione s'arrêta et s'appuya contre la rambarde pour ne pas re-chuter. Elle le dévisagea à son tour, contenant ses larmes trop opportunistes et tentant de conserver une allure digne.

- Tu le savais... elle avait su contrôlé les tremblements de sa voix.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi maintenant?

- Pour que ça fasse mal. Son sourire, mauvais, s'allongeait.

Hermione se retint de sortir à nouveau sa baguette. Elle ne lui ferait pas cet honneur, surtout pas dans son état et préféra s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Son rire froid raisonna derrière elle comme un écho cauchemardesque.

Inconsciemment elle se retrouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui lui demanda le mot de passe mais des éclats de voix à l'intérieur la dissuadèrent de pénétrer dans la salle commune.

Sans répondre au portrait qui s'en offusqua, Hermione prit le chemin de la salle de bain des préfets. L'endroit où elle se sentait finalement le plus à l'aise depuis quelques temps.

Assise sur les marches de la piscine de savon à la rose, Hermione repassait les événements de la soirée dans sa tête. Tout était si confus, si sombre dans son esprit, qu'elle se demanda si un jour elle verrait clair sur sa situation. Tout se mélangeait, se bousculait ans sa tête.

Toute l'école allait être au courant. La panique d'abord la gagna et des sueurs froides la firent frissonner.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester à Poudlard, elle ne supporterait pas de revoir le regard accusateur de Grégory Goyle, de ses camarade serpentard, des ses camarades à elles... ils pourraient comprendre, elle ne fesait que se défendre. Bien qu'elle ait utilisé de l'extrême défense.

Elle savait que c'était mal, mais le désir de vengeance était plus fort que tout. Encore aujourd'hui elle le ressentait. Aujourd'hui même plus que jamais.

Elle se rappelait de tout, sans exception comme si elle l'eut vécut la veille et la même envie de tous les détruire obstruait son esprit, encore et toujours. Elle ne trouverait la paix désormais que lorsque que celui qui lui avait tout prit _ne verra jamais jour_ pour commettre ses infâmes crimes de haine.

"Il l'avait mérité" dit-elle à voix haute pour s'en persuader elle-même.

Mais les autres ne pourront pas comprendre.

Avoir un meurtre sur les bras n'était pas anodin, elle devait vivre avec cela. Et ce, quelques soit la raison pour laquelle le crime avait été commis.

Et pour Ron et Harry, elle ne serait plus Hermione, l'élève brillante, la martyre qui a su s'échapper des griffes de lord Voldemort, elle serait Hermione, celle à qui son instinct de survie lui a dit de tuer. Elle était déjà surement la fille bizarre, ennuyeuse et indifférente Miss-Je-Sais-Tout désormais... en plus de mentalement perturbée.

Elle s'était pourtant juré d'enterrer ce lourd secret parmi certaines des autres horreurs au foin-fond de sa mémoires mais comme des cadavres, ils revenaient flotter à la surface.

La fuite, bien qu'elle ne lui enlèverait en rien ces souvenirs, était finalement la conclusion de cette histoire. Ne serait-ce que pour échapper à la pression sociale. Mais pour aller où? Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus de maison, et bientôt elle se sentirait encore plus cernée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle devait partir, se trouver un refuge ou personne ne la trouverait et continuer de mener son projet. Atteindre son but. Mais la date était trop proche...

- Lâche cette baguette, elle te rentre dans la peau c'est dégueulasse.

Hermione sursauta et fit volte-face. Constatant avec horreur la présence du serpentard qu'elle désirait le moins, lui décidément bien décidé à la poursuivre jusqu'à la folie.

- Va-t-en Malefoy, t'en as assez fait.

- Qu'est ce que tu prépares? J'aimerais bien le savoir Granger. Son regard suspicieux et accusateur la fit frémir.

- Laisses-moi, j'étais là avant toi. Heureusement qu'elle était assise, elle était morte de peur.

- Les verrous existent. Réponds à ma question Sang-de-Bourbe. Qu'est ce que tu prépares.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles sale lâche!

Malefoy tiqua à l'insulte mais conserva son sang-froid.

- Très bien Granger, tôt ou tard, je saurais pourquoi tu avais besoin de prendre mon apparence, donc soit tu parles maintenant, soit on commence à peine à s'amuser...

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, stupéfaite. Ainsi donc il était au courant de cela aussi. Elle avait vraiment mal fait les choses. Ou avait-elle pu se trahir? Indigne d'elle.

- Vu ton air idiot j'ai la confirmation de ce que je pensais.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

- Tu t'es servi de mon apparence, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut auquel tu ne réchappe pas non plus...

- Tu as fait preuve de curiosité quand tu avais mon corps Granger?

Hermione baissa les yeux une seconde, une seconde de trop qui provoqua le rire moqueur de son ennemi. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait beau connaître tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque par cœur, voilà un domaine auquel elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose.

- Soit, on va dire que tu t'instruisais. Il est vrai que Weasmoche n'a pas ma carrure.

- Enfoiré, tu te prends vraiment pour quelqu'un. Mais je sais ce que tu vaux dans le fond... impossible d'être quelqu'un de bien, et quand tu essais d'être mauvais tu es pire que ça.

- En attendant ce soir c'est moi qui remporte la manche. Je ne vais pas te cogner malgré mon envie de te tirer les vers du nez, tu es déjà assez en piteux état. Je vais découvrir ce que tu projettes bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses et, regardes juste derrière toi de temps en temps pour t'assurer que je n'y suis pas". En disant ces derniers mots, Il avait rejoint la sortie quand il se retourna de nouveau sur elle. "J'ai lancé un sortilège de confusion à Grégory. Demain matin, toute cette histoire ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve pour lui."

Il s'engouffra à l'extérieur, laissant la Gryffondor ébahie par cette dernière révélation.

C'était tout? Il y a dix minutes de cela elle était prête à faire sa valise et maintenant on lui annonçait que tout était rentré dans l'ordre?

Le sadisme du Serpentard le poussait ainsi à manipuler et ensorceler ses propres amis? Il était vraiment immonde, irrécupérable.

Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Un jeu dont pour le moment, elle était le but à atteindre.

Plus que jamais, oui elle tuerais de nouveau s'il le fallait. Elle irait au bout de son plan, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Supprimer le mal à la racine pour enfin trouver la paix.

* * *

La nouvelle année arriva très vite, la reprise des cours également.

Au fur et à mesure que la date rapprochait, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse.

Drago n'avait rien tenté depuis la petite mise en scène de Noël, mis à part quelque regards de travers lui signifiant clairement qu'il l'avait à l'œil. Goyle lui affichait ses habituels sourires monstrueux quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir, et le fossé qu'il y avait entre elle et Ron était devenu un gouffre. Ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Lui, parce qu'il la sentait lointaine et ne savait plus comment s'y prendre, elle, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire et trop peur de trahir sa "nouvelle personnalité".

A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, au petit-déjeuner, en cours, il affichait le même sourire forcé plein de tristesse. Un jour il en aura bien assez de cette situation et réalisera alors qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

Mais bientôt, elle sera partie et ne les verrait peut-être plus jamais...

Elle devait passer plus de temps avec Ron, Harry, Ginny et tous les autres. Porter ce masque était terriblement lourd mais il le fallait encore un peu, elle savait que si elle ne profitait pas de leur présence encore, elle le regretterait sans doute toute sa vie. La culpabilité aussi lui intimait. Merlin sait qu'elle aura besoin de ses amis quand elle sera là-bas. Si seulement elle savait où elle allait.

En parcourant le couloir du cinquième étage, une larme coula le long de sa joue sur ces pensées nostalgiques.

Les courses-poursuites avec Rusard sous la cape d'invisibilité en première année, les cours de soin aux créatures magiques foireux de Hagrid, même les match de quidditch auxquels elle assistait juste pour faire plaisir à Ron, ces murs avaient une histoire, la sienne. Et celle de tous ses camarades.

- Hermione?

- Ron!

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, surprit mais agréablement cette fois puis l'enlaça à son tour.

- Tu pleures Hermione? Le garçon sembla soucieux.

- Non, Ron, je pensais juste, que j'étais horrible avec toi, Harry et Gin. Vous faites tout pour que je sois à l'aise et moi je vous évite. Pardon Ron. J'avais juste besoin de me retrouver j'imagine...

Le jeune homme, abasourdi par les confidences inattendues de son amie, resserra son étreinte.

- Eh ben, pas un mot depuis des mois et là tu te lâches! Content de te retrouver Mione.

Il la prit par la main et ensemble, rejoignirent la salle commune.

Hermione se sentit le cœur léger, elle passa la soirée en compagnie de ces meilleurs amis et ria comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis des mois et surtout, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé depuis la dernière fois que cela s'était produit. Elle savait que ces instants précieux si éphémères seraient gravés à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

Malgrès cette soirée, elle fit encore des cauchemars cette nuit là.

La tête de Voldemort flottait en face d'elle et elle avait beau fermer les paupières de toute ses forces, la face de serpent du mage noir était toujours bien visible. "Tu es comme moi!" criait-elle. "NON!" Alors elle courait, mais le sol n'avait aucune consistance et elle tombait dans un vide absolu.

L'horloge de la salle commune affichait quatre heures. Les braises craquaient dans la cheminée tandis que Hermione tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Vers six heures, alors que les armures dormaient encore, elle se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets, son sanctuaire. Elle souleva la dalle qui renfermait les ingrédients de la potion puis les disposa un à un devant elle.

Cela ne devait faire que la trentième fois qu'elle vérifia qu'il ne manqua rien.

La potion met trois heures de préparation, la lune sera pleine et en phase avec Saturne à vingt-trois heures douze précisément, ce qui impliquait qu'elle entame la potion vers vingt heures.

Cela tombait mal, elle avait le cours optionnel de potion supérieur avec Slughorn. Le cours se terminant à vingt heures trente, ils sera trop tard. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sécher son option.

Hermione déglutit. Préparer une potion interdite oui, mais sécher un cours...

Après la métamorphose, elle irait directement dans la salle de bain et attendra l'heure. Elle n'avait pas le choix pour ne pas attirer l'attention et se faire prendre.

Quand vint l'heure de se rendre dans la grand salle, Elle se sentait presque sure d'elle, sereine.

La journée s'écoula à une vitesse surprenante, la sorcière profita silencieusement de ce qui l'entoura et lorsque sonna la cloche, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler un peu.

Regardant ses deux meilleurs amis partirent devant elle en riant joyeusement, inconscients de ce qui était sur le point de se produire, elle leur fit silencieusement ses adieux.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent dans la salle de bain des préfets durent êtres les plus longues minutes de sa vie. L'attente l'empêchant de se concentrer sur un livre, aussi prit-elle le temps d'examiner les différents robinets de la piscine.

Après quelques bains, elle relut pour la énième fois les paroles à formuler pendant certaines phase de la fabrication de la potion. Bien qu'elle les connaisse par cœur, mais on ne sait jamais...

Vingt heures cinq.

On y était. Hermione expira un bon coup et ressortit les ingrédients un à un, tout en les disposant méticuleusement dans leur ordre d'utilisation, puis alluma le chaudron.

La potion était en marche.

Sourcils froncés, dans une concentration extrême, Hermione découpa, hacha, mélangea et récita les incantations latines.

Sa montre sonna 23h. Elle était dans les temps. La potion avait cette belle couleur or et cette texture crémeuse comme indiquée dans le livre de Lucius Malefoy, tout se déroulait parfaitement où du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle ne remarqua pas le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain, soigneusement fermé cette fois, se soulever et n'entendit pas non plus les pas se rapprocher de la scène de son crime.

- Prise sur le fait, tu n'as plus d'autre choix que de t'expliquer Granger où tu auras de sérieux ennuis!

La jeune fille se retourna subitement et regarda avec effroi un Malefoy, qui semblait découvrir son cadeau de Noël au pied du sapin.

- Va-t-en vite Malefoy, c'est toi qui va avoir des ennuis si tu restes. Va-t-en!

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il ne restait que deux minutes avant le moment fatidique.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Drago Malefoy fronça les sourcils à son tour, son regard se baladant du livre au chaudron, puis à Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer! Tu ne peux pas rester ici, sors-vite d'ici, s'il te plait Malefoy!

Le ton, cette fois suppliant de la jeune fille attisa plus qu'autre chose la curiosité mal placé du jeune homme qui, au lieu de fuir, se rapprocha du chaudron.

D'un geste maladroit, Hermione le repoussa d'une main.

Quarante secondes. Elle devait aller au bout!

Elle s'empara du livre à ses cotés, elle n'avait plus le temps, elle devait terminer l'incantation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle reprit sa logorrhée étrangère en tentant de faire abstraction à la présence indésirée de Malefoy, se ne fut sans compter que celui-ci voulut s'emparer du livre noir.

Tirant de toute ses forces, Hermione continua de réciter d'un ton rapide. Plus le garçon tirait de son coté, plus sa voix se faisait forte.

Quinze secondes. Non, elle n'attendrait pas vingt et un ans. Elle hurla les dernier mots de la formule avant de lâcher le livre et Malefoy tomba à la renverse.

La mixture or entra alors en ébullition. Une lumière jaune sembla alors émaner du chaudron.

- Dégages Malefoy! Vite!

Drago, bouche-bée, contempla l'aura de lumière, fasciné. Elle se faisait de plus en plus vive.

Elle était à présent si éblouissante qu' Hermione et Drago se cachèrent les yeux derrière leurs mains. Ils baignaient tout deux dans cette lumière.

Se fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Un bourdonnement assourdissant les enveloppa et le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche dans un cri, sauf qu'aucun son ne se fit entendre. Tout n'était que lumière et vide. Il ferma les yeux, à s'en blesser les paupières.

Quand il les rouvrit, tout était revenu à la normale. À un détail prés, le chaudron avait disparu.

Hermione, agenouillée non loin de lui, sanglotait tout en se relevant pitoyablement.

- C'est de ta faute Malefoy! Idiot! Tout est perdu à cause de toi, toi encore toi!

- Qu'est ce que c'était? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Rien! Rien ne s'est passé Malefoy, rien du tout. Maintenant que tu as achevé de gâcher ma vie, tu peux disposer.

- Granger...

- T'es bouché ou quoi? DÉGAGES!

- GRANGER!

Hermione relava la tête et vit son ennemi fixer l'autre coté de la pièce. Tremblante, elle se tourna dans la même direction et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, comprenant ce qui troublait son ennemi en ce mois de février glacial.

La lucarne laissait percevoir la lueur du jour et, de toute évidence, le soleil était haut dans ce ciel bleu azur, un ciel d'été.


	5. Chapter 5: Harcèlement

_Bonjour à vous qui me lisez! _

_Je vous demande pardon pour le temps d'attente avant de publier ce cinquième chapitre. Semaines chargées, réunions à gauche, voyages professionnels à droite et un "petit copain" qui vient de partir pour le restant de l'année. Je vais, si j'évites les bars de la rue de la Soif et les beuveries occasionnelles, pouvoir consacrer plus de temps à l'écriture de cette fiction!_

* * *

Hermione se releva, plus ébouriffée que jamais et courut vers la porte de sortie, Malefoy sur les talons. Rien n'avait changé dans les couloirs, les armures étaient toujours présentes, ainsi que les tableaux, les murs, les tapisseries...

"C'est à n'y rien comprendre..." murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Elle reprit sa course et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, Malefoy toujours derrière elle. Elle poussa la grande porte, laissant les rayons du soleil les éblouir quelques secondes. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et l'air embaumait un parfum affriolant de sapin et de fleurs, d'été.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière et Drago et elle se retournèrent en même temps.

- Que faites-vous là jeunes gens? C'est demain la rentrée. Comment êtes-vous entrés ici?

Un petit homme grassouillet les observait, l'air ahuri.

- Quoi? S'exclama Drago.

-"Fermes-là. Hermione se racla la gorge puis d'une voix plus forte: "Vous êtes le professeur Dippet? Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Drago poussa une nouvelle exclamation.

- Et vous êtes?

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et voici mon cousin, Drago Delacour. Nous venons de Beauxbaton...

- C'est pour une inscription jeunes gens? Le visage du professeur était maintenant chaleureux et bienveillant.

- Euh... oui, pour notre septième année d'étude monsieur.

- Je vois! Mais comment diable avez-vous fait pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard?

- Par portoloin professeur, nous arrivons directement de France.

- Je n'ai pas étais informé de votre arrivée. Je me présente, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dippet, comme vous l'aviez deviné miss...

- Granger, Professeur.

- Armando! C'est moi qui leur ai recommandé le portoloin. Je ne vous en avez pas parlé?

- Albus! Non, je n'en ai pas souvenir. Les enfants, voici le professeur Dumbledore, qui sera votre professeur de métamorphose. Il est aussi le directeur de la maison Gryffondor, une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. J'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes, aussi je ne peux vous prendre en charge maintenant. Albus, puis-je laisser ces jeunes gens entre vos mains?

- Bien entendu professeur!

Le professeur Dippet leur souhaita la bienvenue dans les lieux puis prit congé. Seul resta don Albus Dumbledore, que Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détailler. Une longue barbe blonde remplaçait l'argentée habituelle, des rides naissaient aux coins de ces grands yeux bleus pétillants, il portait comme à son habitude un chapeau aux motifs étoilés et dessins de voie lactée rappelant qu'il était seul dans son univers.

- Dans mon bureau, suivez-moi.

Dumbledore avait un air grave. Hermione et Drago le suivirent sans dire mot.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était en fait celui qu'occupait Mc Gonagall. Les même objets étranges et précieux qui ornaient son bureau directorial occupaient l'espace.

- Asseyez-vous...

- Hermione Granger et Drago Mal... Delacour.

- Bien, Miss Granger, Monsieur Delacour, qui êtes-vous?

Les interrogés restèrent interdits jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire, prit les devants.

- Professeur Dumbledore, nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard en 1997. Je sais que cela peut paraître dingue... mais vous devez me croire.

Dumbledore resta muet. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Hermione enchaîna, incertaine.

- Vous... vous êtes le directeur actuel, de notre époque et vous m'avez confié une mission d'une importance extrême.

- J'ai fait cela miss?

- Oui professeur.

- Et puis-je connaître la mission que je vous ai confié?

- Je suis désolée professeur, s'excusa Hermione en baissant les yeux. Je ne peux rien vous révéler sans quoi, le cours du temps pourraient être modifié. C'est vous-même qui m'avait expliqué l'importance de préserver le cours des événements, mentit-elle à moitié en repensant à sa troisième année, non sans une pointe de culpabilité.

Dumbledore soupira puis reprit.

- Soit miss Granger, j'ai raison. Il vaut mieux que je suive mes conseils si je tiens à rester crédible, aussi si je puis faire quelque chose pour vous être utile n'hésitez pas. Et ce jeune homme?

- Mon cousin, monsieur. Il n'aurait pas dut se trouver ici mais le cours des événements en a voulu autrement.

- Puis-je connaître votre maison en 1997?

- Je suis à Gryffondor.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du professeur Dumbledore, et il se tourna vers Drago.

- Serpentard, répondit simplement le garçon.

- Bien. La rentrée à lieu demain, est-il prévu que vous intégriez l'école?

- Oui, nous le souhaiterions... pour mener à bien la mission.

- Très bien miss, je vais vous faire préparer une chambre pour la nuit, je pense que le professeur Dippet ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous restiez ici jusque là. Je me charge des détails de votre inscription. Vous connaissez le règlement de l'école? Quoique vous ayez à faire, ne l'enfreignez pas trop...

- Merci professeur. Dites-moi, nous venons d'arriver à l'instant... pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année nous sommes?

- Nous sommes en 1943.

Drago manqua de s'étrangler à ces cotés. Gardant son calme, Hermione se leva puis tendit une main vers Dumbledore qui la serra, amusé.

En les regardant quitter son bureau, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

A peine la porte refermé, Drago Malefoy se dressa devant une Hermione songeuse.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça?!

- Nous avons fait un saut dans le passé.

- J'avais compris, s'énerva-t-il. Mais pourquoi?

Hermione ne répondit pas et le contourna simplement.

- Granger! Explique-moi, tu m'as embarqué là-dedans je te signale, s'énerva-t-il.

- Non Malefoy. Tu t'es embarqué tout seul. Je t'avais bien dire de partir, tu n'en à fais qu'à ta tête, maintenant démerdes-toi.

Elle partie de son coté et Malefoy, rageur, partit du sien.

1943. La potion avait fonctionné. A une vingtaine d'années près... Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, comme pour laisser ses idées se remettre en place. Elle aurait dut atterrir en 1925. Le plan était simple: empêcher Merope Gaunt de se reproduire avec ce Casanova de Jedusor par tous les moyens possible et inimaginables et ce, jusqu'à sa mort.

1943. _Il_ était né. _Il_ entrait en septième année et avait déjà fait du mal autour de _lui_.

Les jambes d'Hermione cédèrent sous la pression et elle tomba à genoux dans le couloir où elle se trouvait. Elle était encore faible... de la sueur lui coula le long de la colonne vertébrale. Où avait-elle put se tromper, une fois de plus?

En fait, rien ne se passait comme prévu.

_Il_ avait le même âge qu'elle. Cela compliquait bien la tâche qu'elle s'était imposée. Bien sure, il restait une chance pour qu'elle y arrive. ses parents, les parents de Harry, Sirius, ils n'étaient pas nés encore, tout n'était donc pas perdu. Mais que pourrait-elle faire? Dix sept ans et surement déjà obsédé par la magie noire. Elle le verrait le lendemain lors de la rentrée des cours et elle se devait de se préparer... à quoi? elle même ne le savait pas encore.

Elle devait trouver une solution aux ténèbres qui n'allaient pas manquer de faire surface bientôt dans ce monde.

Hermione passa la journée à la bibliothèque, sous l'œil vigilant de madame Pince. Bien entendu, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Au plus elle réfléchissait, au plus elle se disait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Prévenir le professeur Dumbledore qu'un de ses élève allait devenir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et tuer tout le monde? Non, impensable. Tuer Voldemort elle-même? Elle ne savait même pas si elle en serait capable. De nouveau. Les risques étaient trop énormes.

Elle pourrait surveiller Voldemort mais après? Pourrait-elle se mettre en travers de son chemin? Il fallait être réaliste, elle était seule et lui avait déjà commencer à rassembler des partisans. Elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que d'assister à son ascension et ce, aux premières loges.

Avec tout ces événements, Hermione se rendit compte à quel point elle était fatiguée. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 24 heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et ses paupières s'alourdissaient.

Après tout, elle l'approcherait du lendemain, et elle aura tout le loisir de réfléchir à un plan.

- Miss? Miss! Réveillez-vous!

- Hein, quoi? Hermione émergea lentement, une trace de reliure de livre imprimé au travers de son visage.

- La bibliothèque ferme, elle n'est déjà pas censée être ouverte aujourd'hui, ronchonna madame Pince.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui lui indiqua que le soir arrivait. Le soleil rouge se couchait doucement par delà la foret interdite.

Elle sortit sans précipitation de la bibliothèque et se retrouva à se demander où aller. Les salles communes n'avait certainement pas encore de code d'accès. Inconsciemment, elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain des préfets mais resta interdite devant le tableau en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe actuel.

- Hey le cadavre!

Malefoy la rejoignit de son pas traînant.

- T'es encore plus affreuse que d'habitude.

- Merci Malefoy. J'avais oublié que t'étais là...

- Impossible, on ne m'oublie pas. Le jeune Dumby m'a dit d'appeler un elfe qui nous préparera des chambres.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit j'espère? Tu connais les risques si nous parlons de notre époque à quelqu'un d'ici?

- Oui je ne suis pas idiot. Mais je ne vais pas rester ici. Tu vas me renvoyer vite fais en 1997.

Hermione ne retint pas cette remarque et appela haut et fort "Elfe de maison?" pour esquiver cette conversation qui reviendra, elle en était sure, sur le tapis.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase q'une des créatures apparut devant eux dans un "plop" enfumé.

- Miss, Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous conduire à vos appartements, dit la petite chose hideuse en se courbant jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle la moquette.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Hermione semblait enthousiaste de voir l'elfe, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Malefoy.

- Sticks Miss, Sticks l'elfe de maison de Poudlard! L'elfe souriait maintenant de toute ses vieilles dents noirs et cassés.

- Et voilà; t'as perdu une occasion de te taire débile de moldue.

- Ta gueule Malefoy. La moldue te bat à plate couture en duel quand tu veux. Nous te suivons Sticks!

Drago ne répondit pas mais son sourire ironique en disait long. Ils laissèrent l'elfe les amener jusqu'à un tableau de Ilda la Gracieuse au quatrième étage qui s'ouvrit sur des appartements d'un luxe époustouflant. Hermione n'en revenait pas, Un sofa bleu nuit à l'allure fort confortable trônait devant une immense cheminée de pierre, entourait de canapé gonflant et moelleux de la même teinte Une bibliothèque privé occupait la majeur partie de la pièce. Deux porte donnaient accès sur deux chambres identiques aux lits à baldaquin plus grand que ce qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu, et chacune des chambres comportaient une salle de bain privative.

- C'est parfait! Apporte moi à manger l'elfe.

- Malefoy! Ce n'est pas ton esclave, ne le traite pas de la sorte.

Drago ignora la réplique et se jeta dans le sofa en enlevant ses chaussures.

- Miss désirera aussi un repas?

- Euh...

Son ventre gargouillant répondit à sa place et l'elfe disparut aussitôt.

Hermione se dirigea vers les étalages de livre et en prit un au hasard.

- A peine arrivée dans le passé que t'es déjà plongée dans tes bouquins. T'es exaspérante Granger.

Constatant que la jeune fille l'ignorait, il reprit.

- "Ton cousin", moi, tu te donnes trop d'honneur ma pauvre. Et pourquoi Delacour? Tu as bien dit ton vrai nom toi. Sans lever le nez de son livre, Hermione répondit sèchement.

- La jugeote n'est pas la principale qualité d'un sang pur apparemment Malefoy. Demain soir tu vas rencontrer tes grands-parents, je suppose du moins qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Garder ton nom serait dangereux. "Delacour" car cette famille est censée être à Beaubaton. C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Si j'ai gardé mon nom c'est que moi je risque pas de croiser ma famille ici.

- Evidemment. Ça n'explique pas qu'on soit cousin.

- Deux nouveaux élèves de septième années qui arrivent en même temps comme par enchantement, essais d'expliquer ça toi. Un minimum de crédibilité est d'usage, débile.

- Ta gueule le macchabée. Ça n'a rien de crédible on a rien en commun, physique ou moral.

- Tu m'en vois bien soulagée, débile.

- Incendio!

Le livre qu'Hermione avait en main flamba et elle le lâcha précipitamment avec un mouvement de recul pour ne pas y laisser ses doigts, ainsi que ses sourcils. La sorcière soupira, lassée.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre maintenant Malefoy.

Le serpentard croisa les jambe sur le sofa et sembla réfléchir.

- 1943... il est là n'est ce pas? Hermione jeta un œil sur le garçon, l'air maussade.

- Exprimes-toi.

- Fais pas l'idiote, tu sais très bien. Je parle du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione eut un ricanement mauvais à cette appellation.

- Il n'est le seigneur que des ignorants comme toi.

- Tu ne veux pas te battre, cesse de me provoquer pauvre conne. Mais ce n'est pas une coïncidence qu'on soit arrivé ici... c'est ce que tu voulais n'est ce pas?

- Pas vraiment... Que veux-tu que je fasse aujourd'hui honnêtement?

Drago Malefoy se plongea dans une intense réflexion.

L'elfe réapparut, faisant sursauter Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'habitude. Sticks apportait avec lui deux plateaux repas qu'il déposa sur la table de chêne du salon et disparu après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit et une bonne nuit.

Les deux sorciers se jetèrent sur les plateaux et soulevèrent la cloche, laissant apparaître des mets fumants et appétissants.

Une fois reput, Drago se dirigea vers une des chambre puis avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il se tourna vers une Hermione somnolente.

- Demain, tu trouveras un moyen de nous sortir de là Granger.

La porte claqua. "Vas te faire foutre". Épuisée, Hermione partit dans l'autre chambre et plongea dans un sommeil profond peuplé d'armures vivantes et d'un professeur Dumbledore à la longue barbe blonde.

* * *

La première chose qu'Hermione vit en sortant de sa chambre ne lui remonta pas le moral.

Malefoy, se tenait sur le sofa tel un prince, torse-nu.

- Tu dors beaucoup trop Granger, tu m'étonnes que tu ais une sale tête.

- Te voir à moitié nu n'arrange pas ma tête Malefoy. Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Tu essais d'être agréable où je rêve?

- Tu es mon cousin, _Dray. _Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

- Je t'autorise à m'appeler Drago pour les apparences, mais certainement pas comme le font mes amis proches.

L'image du grand noir ténébreux vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille et son air maussade s'aggrava. Ce détail n'échappa pas au serpentard qui afficha son sourire sournois de coin.

- Je m'en doutais. La sang-de-bourbe en pince pour mon Blaisou!

- N'importe quoi! Les joues enflammées, Hermione repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Quel imbécile ce Malefoy! Il lisait dans ses pensées peut-être? Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et cogita.

Zabini mis à part, on disait que la nuit apportait conseil. En l'occurrence, le flou de la veille reprenait doucement sa journée. Les étudiants devaient rentrer au château du soir même et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour empêcher le carnage imminent.

Même si elle n'avait pas faim, la raison lui souffla qu'elle y réfléchirait après un bon petit-déjeuner et elle sortit des appartement en direction de la grande salle. Malefoy y était aussi, installé à la table des serpentard. Instinctivement, Hermione s'installa à celle des Gryffondor. Un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom apparut instantanément devant elle.

Il était bizarre de ce retrouver seule avec Malefoy dans cette salle inhabituellement si calme.

- Tu as une idée pour dégager de là, _Hermione_? Cria Malefoy de sa place.

- Plus tard, _Drago_ cria-t-elle à son tour.

- T'as intérêt à avoir un plan sinon...

- Sinon quoi? Tu seras encore plus odieux? Si seulement tu pouvais bouder et ne plus m'adresser la parole. C'est toi qui t'es mêlé de mes affaires je te rappelle.

- Pauvre conne...

La résonance de la pièce fit parvenir ces derniers mots à Hermione qui se leva en renversant son thé.

- J'en ai marre! Tu vas pas me les casser bien longtemps! Réfléchis par toi-même au lieu de compter sur les autres!

- Je te casses quoi?

Hermione, exaspérée, quitta la grande salle, abandonnant l'idée du petit déjeuner. L'air frais lui ferait surement le plus grand bien.

En sortant dans le parc, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le professeur Dumbledore, tout sourire.

- Belle journée n'est ce pas miss Granger?

- Oui professeur.

Il feinta de ne pas voir sa mauvaise humeur.

- Dites-moi miss, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer vos cicatrices. Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Une vilaine bagarre monsieur. L'infirmière du Poudlard de mon époque m'a soigné et bientôt elles ne paraîtront plus... je l'espère.

- Je vois... Et vous vous êtes toujours entendu de la sorte avec votre cousin?

- Il n'est mon cousin que pour les apparences professeur. Nous n'avons rien en commun lui et moi. Dumbledore ria d'une voix cristalline.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait miss. Lui faites-vous confiance dans le cadre de votre mission?

- Je ne me prononcerais pas là-dessus. Disons que je le surveillerais afin qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable dans un élan de stupidité.

- Quoique puisse être la mission, c'est à vous que je l'ai confié. C'est que ma confiance en vous est grande miss Granger, vous deviez être une élève remarquable. De même qu'en 1997, si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

- Merci professeur Dumbledore. J'espère accomplir ma mission sans l'aide de qui que ce soit.

Le regard que lui lança Dumbledore fut indéchiffrable. Gênée, Hermione baissa les yeux et souhaita une bonne journée à son "directeur".

- Soyez présente avec monsieur Delacour à vingt heure tapante dans la grande salle!

- Quelle jeunesse! Ils gambadent déjà partout comme s'ils connaissaient les lieux!

Le professeur Dippet venez d'arriver derrière le professeur Dumbledore.

- Eh oui Armando... quelle jeunesse.

- Vous me semblez soucieux Albus, y aurait-il un problème?

- Je ne l'espère pas mon cher Armando.

* * *

Drago Malefoy l'attendait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque depuis maintenant une heure, faisant les cents pas quand il vit enfin la frêle silhouette se dessiner à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Granger!

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit à la vue du garçon et elle poussa un long soupir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore?

- Que tu me répondes honnêtement. Est-ce que tu connais le moyen de retourner à notre époque?

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Non ... je ne le connais pas. Si toutefois il y a un moyen.

* * *

_Note de fin de chapitre:_

_Certes, chapitre assez court mais le moment que vous deviez tous attendre arrive, nos héros sont dans le passé!_

_J'attend vos réactions, vos espoirs concernant la suite!_

_Bien à vous,_

_Daeneris_


End file.
